Return Of The Lost Heiress
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: Sunagakure once had an heiress. She disappeared over the course of a single night, and never returned. When she finally realised that she was destined to be a powerful leader to Suna along with their current Kazekage, she fears otherwise... OC X Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary - OC X Gaara Set in Sunagakure. The village hidden in the sand once had an heiress. She disappeared over the course of a single night, and never returned. When she finally realised that she was destined to be a powerful leader to Sunagakure, along with their current Kazekage she fears it's too late. Can history be re-written and allow her to return? Or will it attract the attention of assassins resulting to her unreputable death?

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto….

Return Of The Lost Heiress – Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>It was a late night in Sunagakure's desert. The cold wind blew past their faces, pushing their long robes in an Eastern direction. Each person bore a different kimono, the first had a pure white and stainless robe, nearly radiating a heavenly glow from light which was reflected by the moon.<p>

The other wore an aquamarine green gown, and stood in the centre of the trio. He was positioned slightly more in front of the other two, which made it seem as though he was posing as their protector.

The last person in the squad stood slightly further away from them. He wore a bandana except the cloth was longer and wrapped around the back of his head and hooked over, covering his forehead and eyes. The only facial feature which could be distinguished was his nose.

After a long moment of silence, the bandana wearing ninja spoke. "Sunagakure is close." He stated, then turned to the young lady wearing pure white robes.

"If my calculations are correct, we should arrive in one night. What is your ambition, Lady Mei?" He asked, except his emotionless tone had no traces of question, it sounded more like a statement as always.

She purposely didn't bother to acknowledge his words and continued gazing in a deep trance at the landscape of Sunagakure's void desert. The brunette had lovely long, flowing hair and she wore a shinobi hairband. It bore a special symbol for those of royal blood. The symbol was a huge spiral with three smaller ones around it, seeming to pose as guards to the larger spiral.

"Have I not already asked you to simply address me as Mei? I do indeed find it rather unpleasant having to be called _princess _from time to time. If you refer to me as _princess_ again, I won't respond to you, Sir Oboro."

Said ninja in reply brought out a scroll in his weapons pouch and formed a flash hand sign.

"Release!"

When the smoke cloud faded from his summoning, it had been replaced with a lovely, golden carriage. "Get in and don't leave…" Oboro ordered firmly and straight to the point. "… there are a few matters I must deal with, I must leave now." It was a good thing that she could only see his nose among the layers of material on his face. He was wearing a rather bitter expression, more in annoyance towards the assassins who had been tailing them for some time now.

She waited until he'd made another hand sign and vanished from sight, before turning to the other man, who hadn't acknowledged their conversation at all.

"Jantō I'm going to assist Oboro, don't come after me." Mei turned and tried to make a hand sign but couldn't as her whole body felt paralyzed and wouldn't move an inch.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." Jantō said, as smirk grazed his slit lips. "Aaahhh…" She said softly, in an almost devious tone.

"Without needing to steal an Uchiha's sharringan, you were able to copy another's jutsu may I assume, with the help of my forbidden scroll?" Although she already knew the answer to her own question, it never ceased to entertain her when she got a peak at his signature glare.

Jantō merely nodded, before continuing to focus on keeping the jutsu up. He'd dedicated his life to protecting Mei, even if it required great consequences. Whatever it would take to stop her, he'd gladly do out of free will.

"Do you think a jutsu of this level could really stop me?" Her comment may have been arrogant, but she was a strong kunoichi, matching up to the power of a kage.

"….If you really want to stop me, why didn't you perform the fourth Hokage's jutsu, rasengan was it?" Jantō didn't respond to her comments, he just continued to focus his attention on the jutsu. Hopefully that would give her the message that he didn't wish to engage in conversation, even if it concerned events which had occurred in other villages.

Mei didn't waste time. After a single moment, a huge blast sent earthquakes and shock waves through the desert, stretching for the distance of one kilometre. Immediately the shadow retreated back to its master, who had neeed to stumble back a little.

_She only released a fraction of her chakra and the impact was enough to bring me out of comfort…_

When the dust finally cleared not only had the deserts landscape changed dramatically. The air around them felt thick, and anyone walking by would have felt pressurised, maybe even thinking that the force of gravity was twice as strong.

In the centre of a huge crater stood Mei. She'd closed her eyes in deep concentration. A blazing crimson coloured light continued to rapidly radiate from her body, and reside with the sphere of chakra which she was engulfed with in.

_Of course! Nobles have a different coloured chakra to the blue radiation of common shinobi._

After a few more moments, the flow of chakra steadied and became more in control. She opened her eyes to reveal two intense light violet orbs. After another moment, the scarlet radiation joined forces with the passing wind and had converted into nothing more than energy waves passing in the atmosphere.

Around her footing area, the wind scurried in circles at an alarming speed, but she ignored the after effects her chakra had delivered and resorted to approaching Jantō.

"Will you at least allow me to send Rin to keep an eye on Oboro?" Jantō gave her a cold glare, which she returned with her own penetrating stare. After a long moment of silence, finally he spoke.

"Lady Mei, are your resolves always unnecessary?" She didn't remove her eyes from his face, almost daring him to continue. "Rin's specialty does not lye within protecting; Are you aware of this?"

She sighed, turned around and stomped off – in quite an unladylike manner – towards the golden carriage which seemed to have been unaffected by her chakra's outburst.

"….But…" He began, which enlightened what little hope that had stayed hidden within Mei's being. Her heart lifted and she widened her eyes in disbelief. Had Jantō really had a change of mind? Was he reconsidering?

"… You may summon Rin to assist Oboro if you wish. I recall sensing quite a few assassins, not that I don't have faith in his abilities – the battle must be child's play through his eyes."

He then sighed out of both exhaustion and uncertainty. "You may do so if you wish; as long as it does not involve you leaving my sight."

Mei grinned madly, although she disliked being treated as a child. Well that matter could be dealt with another time.

"Summoning jutsu!"

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span> – Can anyone guess which animal her summoning is? Dragon? Butterfly? Rabbit? Dear? Shark? xD

Next chapter I'll announce which one, but you can state your chose via reviews!

I hope this wasn't a too abrupt end to my first chapter – I do this alot! The next chapter should be up soon and reviews whether they're critics or what not are all appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

xX~10ShizukaYuukiMistress10~Xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Return Of The Lost Heiress_

_Chapter Two_

Jantō was a strong man, with hardened muscles and a firm build. But nothing, not even mastering hundreds of forbidden jutsu, could prepare him for the day he'd see Rin again.

Immediately he fell to his knees, in awe of the god-like creature. In one swift movement, too fast for a humans' eye to catch, Rin coiled around Mei and released a hiss so thunderous, that Jantō collapsed under the mighty pressure of the ear splitting vibrations.

Mei was the warrior princess and Rin was her loyal companion. The contrast between them was great. Mei's robes were no longer immaculate, but instead, stained and torn. Her golden, chocolate brown hair fell around her shoulders in a messy arrangement and she wore a serious expression.

Rin's blood red scales glistered in the moonlight like the scales from a creature of the heavens.

The rusted, titanium armour over his rear wings, emitted a mysterious and hypnotizing glow, strong enough to set a trance on the observers awed mined. Engraved around the edges of the glowing metal, were strange symbols and texts which Mei still hadn't learnt the meaning of.

Rin seemed to be getting bigger by the second, and his lilac eyes had a murderous expression of hunger and recent towards the particular place he had been summoned.

Attentively, he stared into the matching lilaceous eyes of his master, and Mei briefly gave him orders through a special language.

Mei's summoning was different from any other summoning's in many ways.

First, she didn't know _exactly _what Rin was. From his appearance, he looked like a cross between a snake and dragon.

Mei could only confirm that he was a reptile at best.

Another point which struck her was that from the moment she'd discovered Rin – trapped and dying in an isolated cave – he'd preferred not to communicate through speaking. Although she could understand that if Rin did speak, his vociferous hiss could cause agonising headaches.

And that was just how she'd gained his trust and loyalty, to fight alongside her, as unusual as it was.

With a final hiss, he slivered away, too quickly and gracefully for any ignorant person to have noticed.

Sunagakure's sandy desert was silent apart from the rapid rustling of sand, and an eerie air to the closing night.

When Jantō finally recovered from his shock and was certain that Rin's presence was no longer with them, he rose indignantly and spoke aloud.

"Mei, the whole of Sunagakure must have heard that beast's arrival…" He turned away and waited patiently for a response. However, when he was answered with the dead silence of night, he realised that Mei was no longer with him either.

:: oOo ::

The youngest kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara, calmly worked through a decreasing pile of reports from the council. Ever since he'd become their kazekage, they'd been working him harder than necessary – most likely because they still hated him for being the jinchūriki host of One-Tailed Shukaku.

Signing off the last of the reports with a quick scribble, he rose from the hard desk chair.

It was surprisingly quiet and peaceful, he noticed. Maybe it was because Temari and Kankuro were on patrol duty for the rest of the night.

A small smirk momentarily occupied Gaara's pale face before it returned to a neutral line.

Since all the reports were finished and it was a storm-free evening with nothing left to do in a small, humid office, Gaara gracefully strode over to the other side of the office and stepped onto his balcony. He often went there whenever he was rid of his annoying siblings and had escaped harassment or lectures from the council.

The cold air lingered and gently passed through his baggy robes. It sent chills, however surprisingly relaxing.

Night was the best time to be outdoors. Gaara preferred now than the sweltering midday heat.

He also noticed that the people's sand domes looked most enchanting at night.

_Enchanting enough to tear apart and destroy…_

Desperately, Gaara grasped his crimson head, and took slow, deep breaths trying to control Shukaku.

Night could also bring horror, like an invitation to pain and suffering.

Before he could rush back into his office and stop himself from endangering anyone in his state, a new threat caught the young kage's attention.

There was a cold chill in the atmosphere, and he could sense that something was coming.

BANG!

The door to Gaara's office smashed into the interior wall – with enough force to create a huge dent – and Temari and Kankuro rushed in urgently.

At first, Gaara didn't turn around from gazing up at the night's sky, to look at his intruders. But the sound of his blonde haired sisters' speedy footsteps told another story. "Gaara!"

He turned to face them with a raised an eye brow in question. "Gaara, you've got to stay safe in here… don't leave this office!" His ears rang at her surprisingly high voice and he sneaked a quick glance in Kankuro's direction for any clues. His expression was equally as worried.

This irritated Gaara.

"Why?" He questioned, enraged that they expected their kazekage to hide in his office from some unknown danger, instead of confronting it. That also added to the fact that they'd left out all the important details.

At first, there was an unusually long silence. He opened his eyes to examine their expressions and possibly find out why they were refusing to answer him.

They were both looking out into the desert, almost in a trance.

"It's – " Kankuro finally began, in a shaky and spooked voice. But he needn't have spoken.

A high pitched hiss, eerie and splintering, echoed and messily impregnated the whole village. It came from Sunagakure's desert.

This followed with petrified shouts and blood curdling screams from the villagers. The whole of Suna was quickly in a state of panic and worry.

Gaara's emerald eyes widened in realisation and shock. He knew what it was.

:: oOo ::

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked anxiously, and from the amount of sweat which had built up on her forehead, he could tell that she'd witnessed his most recent expression.

"I'm going." He notified her, and started for his exit through a large gap in the wall.

"But… " Kankuro, – Gaara's older brother and Sunakagure's expert puppet master, seemed to be on Temari's side.

"I recognised that sound," He contemplated on whether or not to leave it at that, but this was something he should have already told them, rather than keeping it to himself.

In return, he received two blank expressions.

"it has something to do with the history of our village." Gaara abruptly paused and eyed them both closely, hoping that luck was on his side and that they wouldn't want to hear a long speech from him.

Unfortunately, he had been _born_ unlucky.

Although Kankuro grunted impatiently, with both his arms firmly folded against his chest, Temari wasn't having it.

Easily, Gaara's fan wielding sister whacked Kankuro over his head and gave her youngest brother an eager smile, accompanied with a nod of her head.

"Just over a decade ago, around the time I was born, Sunagakure once had an heiress."

This seemed to have caught their interest, because Kankuro had stopped moaning and Temari's previous expression had been intensified.

"Her name was Hushiro Mei. The Hushiro clan was the only noble clan our village ever had. For generations, they'd always been very skilled and strong shinobi."

Gaara paused briefly to allow Temari's question a chance.

"How come I've never heard of this?" She pushed slightly angry, while Kankuro slurred an equally annoyed 'yeah' in agreement.

"I was coming to that…" Gaara began, purposely misunderstanding what they'd meant, simply to avoid a meaningless argument.

"As you know, our mother died by giving birth to me. I think her and Lady Mei were very close, and sometimes, they were mistaken for sisters. Karura's death probably affected Mei greatly."

"So is that why she left?" Kankuro interrupted, genuinely astonished. "And what has this gotta do with the noise we heard?" He added, with a hint of impatience and irritation.

"Her motives for leaving are still unknown. But she must have planned it. Because on only that very night, for one specific reason, the village guard patrol was off duty."

Gaara stopped, and displayed a disgusted expression. He then began to wonder why he was even wasting time explaining all this to them to begin with.

"It was for the celebration of my birth."

Neither Temari or Kankuro interrupted the unsettling silence in any form. And while this happened, Gaara was fighting off the temptation of listening to the evil thoughts that Shukaku was thinking, deep within his mind.

_Oh I remember that repulsive night. Ah yes…. I devoured your mothers delicious spirit….but in return was imprisoned in the body of a baby._

_Ha! I'll never fall for a trap like that again. Say, kazekage, did you know that this happened, soley for the purpose of you to be a weapon and protect this unworthy village?_

_Let's see what future your village will have when I take over – _

Gaara had let Shukaku take over for far too long, and blocked out all thoughts, both his and the daemon's.

"And as for the sound we heard earlier," Gaara began, breaking the silence.

"well, the Hushiro clan's specialty lay in capturing and taming any creature that they desired for their summoning's. As legend had it, your eyes wouldn't be quick enough to _see_ Lady Mei's summoning. However, its hiss created an unforgettable and distinctive noise, strong enough to bring a fully grown man down to his knees in agony and suffering."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to Gaara, who didn't seem to be with them. Instead, he was glaring at the doorway.

Another presence was close by.

Moments later, Gōza – a senior member of Sunagakure – entered the doorless office, surprisingly calm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He suddenly yelled, sending Gaara's siblings in a trembling fit of shock. They'd misjudged how unpredictible this man could be when it came to emotions.

Gaara on the other hand, was far from immune and experienced to Gōza's sudden mood outbursts.

"I'll have to explain the situation later. Right now, I need you to assure the people that they are safe. Tell them that the noises where thunder and to stay indoors in case of another storm."

For a moment, Gōza looked like he was about to protest, but with a sigh he finally left.

Gaara turned back to his siblings with an even more serious expression. "There is one more thing I must tell you both. But before I do, you must both promise me one thing."

They nodded in response.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari's still high and shaky voice laced into the atmosphere.

"I want you to return to patrol duty, and if you even _feel _any form of risk out there, come back here immediately and inform me…."

Kankuro frowned and shrugged nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

"…because we are dealing with kage level intruders. Not so long after Mei disappeared, the council made a shocking discovery."

Temari was close to trembling in fear and shock, while Kankuro attempted to remain cool, however that didn't work out too well when he unconsciously gulped aloud.

"And what was that?" They both asked at the same time, with an equal amount of anxiety. It was like two little kids listening to a ghost story.

"The first kazekage's forbidden scrolls had been taken."

_A/N __– I've been very naughty for not updating sooner, so hopefully this long chapter could repay the long wait. I also apologize for the lack of action and adventure in this chapter too. Hopefully that'll start progressing more… soon._

_Thx to those who reviewed my last chapter!_

_Please review :P_


End file.
